<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you glad I caught you? by mistysarchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221170">Are you glad I caught you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistysarchive/pseuds/mistysarchive'>mistysarchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soft Dongchan AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistysarchive/pseuds/mistysarchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joochan wakes up in Donghyun's room and struggles to recall the events of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you glad I caught you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joochan wakes up in shock, immediately reaching around him to find his phone, blindly tapping around him once he finished checking his pockets. The adrenaline makes him wide awake. <em>Did I lose my phone?</em> He sits up and opens his eyes. He suddenly realises he is not in his room, and he’s fully clothed, except for his jacket and shoes, obviously. Then comes the sickness. He felt like he was in a car and had forgotten to put a book down. With a groan, his eyes searched the room again. He squinted, as a headache slowly joined the sick feeling in his stomach. Eventually, he recognised the room, and sighed.</p><p>“Donghyun?”</p><p>No answer came. As if his hearing had been woken up by his own voice, Joochan finally hears the shower running and a light humming. He smiles. So Donghyun <em>was</em> in his room. He painfully searches his own memories of the night before, but remains clueless. <em>Was Donghyun even at the party with me?</em> His clothes smelled like beer and soju, which was a serious contributing factor to his sick feeling, but he seemed relatively clean for the rest part. Maybe Donghyun managed to stop him drinking in time. He chuckled. Donghyun was a pain in the ass and a party pooper sometimes, but he sure saved his ass a few times. With a sigh, he continued searching for his phone, in hopes of discovering hints of last night’s happenings. He ended up spotting his phone on Donghyun’s table, neatly stacked on top of a wallet and next to a pair of keys. Joochan smiled. <em>Ah, you’re the best, Donghyun-ah.</em> He grabbed his phone, which still had a decent bit of battery, and was disappointed to find no messages. He opened his friend’s chat. Jangjun had texted at around 2am to ask about his whereabouts, to which Sungyoon had simply answered “With Donghyun”. Jangjun had sent a couple poop emojis and a “he kidnapped our Joochannie again?”, to which Joochan laughed a bit. Before he could answer his disappointed friends, he heard the door to the bathroom open, and Donghyun came out with a towel tied around his waist. He turned to Joochan, his eyes tired and still full of sleep.</p><p>“You’re up?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>Joochan didn’t want to be the one first speaking about it. He was the one without memories. He was at a disadvantage. Donghyun ignored the younger boy’s curious eyes and proceeded to return to the bathroom with some lotion. Joochan sighed. How was he going to find out <em>anything</em> if Donghyun wasn’t feeling like sharing? He followed Donghyun into the small bathroom. He was calmly applying lotion on his face, giving him a look through the mirror that Joochan swore looked full of reprehension. Suddenly feeling less brave, Joochan decided to go with “Umm, thanks, I guess” before heading back out the bathroom.</p><p>“Thanks for what?” Donghyun called out from the bathroom.</p><p>“Taking me home?” Joochan tried, his voice small now.</p><p>Donghyun could get really scary if you caught him on a bad day. And he definitely looked like he was having a bad day. There was no answer. Joochan was about to try something else when he heard an exasperated sigh from Donghyun.</p><p>“You never learn, do you?” he said while picking up some clothes from his wardrobe. Joochan was sitting on the bed again.</p><p>“Learn what?” Joochan enquired, quietly.</p><p>“You really need to get your drinking under control. You’re such a mess” Donghyun disappeared into the bathroom again, mumbling. Joochan’s lips formed a half smile. <em>That’s why I have you though</em>. Donghyun reappeared, dressed in some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Joochan couldn’t help but feel endeared. He had such a boyfriend look. His hair was also still a bit wet, and he was wearing comfy slippers. He started busily roaming through the room, cleaning up and ordering some things.</p><p>“Donghyun-ah”, Joochan tried again, softly. Donghyun took out the vacuum cleaner, sighing.</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>Donghyun turned around.</p><p>“So you don’t remember?”</p><p>Joochan tried to give him the saddest puppy eyes. Donghyun turned back to the vacuum.</p><p>“You were just drunk, there’s not much else”, he mumbled, and turned on the vacuum.</p><p>Joochan sank back down on the bed, watching Donghyun go about his cleaning. Donghyun must’ve felt the observing eyes, because he turned off the vacuum, took a towel out one of his closets and threw it to Joochan.</p><p>“Go wash up”, he ordered, and Joochan quickly took the towel to the bathroom with him. The shower felt good, and to be honest, his hangover really needed it. The fog on his mind started to clear off too. Donghyun really didn’t know how grateful he was. <em>Maybe I should tell him?</em> He shook away the thought. <em>He’ll just use it to nag me more about other useless stuff</em>.</p><p>Donghyun was working at his desk when Joochan came back out.</p><p>“Just a quick run-down of events”, he stated, standing next to Donghyun, “I’ll leave after”.</p><p>Donghyun signalled him to sit down, which Joochan did immediately. He threw him a cereal bar from one of his drawers, which Joochan accepted gratefully.</p><p>“I got a call from you at around midnight”, Donghyun said while taking out a cereal bar for himself. Joochan cringed a bit. <em>I called him?</em></p><p>“Your call was … interesting”, Donghyun laughed, and Joochan felt relieved he looked much more at ease now. He did wonder however what drunk him would have to tell Donghyun.</p><p>“Anyways, for some reason you really wanted me to catch you”, Donghyun paused, and Joochan raised an eyebrow, gesturing him to continue.</p><p>“You said you’d be drinking more if I didn’t come catch you.” Joochan smiled. Even drunk him knew how to make Donghyun come out.</p><p>“It’s not like I was worried or anything, I just decided to take a look and see if you needed help taking home”, Donghyun shrugged, and Joochan’s heart melted a bit. Donghyun always took care of him, since the day they met. He didn’t know if Donghyun knew how much Joochan liked him. He wouldn’t exchange his I-don’t-really-care-though friendship with him for anything in the world.</p><p>“How bad was I looking when you got there?” Joochan asked sheepishly.</p><p>“Ah”, Donghyun laughed, “not worse than usual”.</p><p>They both laughed, and it seemed like everything was okay again.</p><p>“You were a bit more clingy than usual though”, Donghyun continued, and Joochan smiled.</p><p>“Are you glad I caught you?”</p><p>Donghyun cocked his head, staring straight into Joochan’s eyes. He didn’t do that often. He was shy, but with Joochan he felt comfortable enough to uphold eye contact for quite a while. His eyes were small but shining. Joochan loved staring at him like that. He was feeling bold.</p><p>“Of course I’m happy you caught me. I’m yours, you know.”</p><p>Donghyun smiled in return, and his eyes smiled with him.</p><p>“I love you” Joochan said quietly, to which Donghyun just planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth.</p><p>“Thanks for not throwing up by the way” Donghyun teased, and Joochan’s ear tips turned red.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not that much of a mess”, he whined, before falling into Donghyun’s arms again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so umm this is the first work I post ever??? It's super short but maybe I'll feel bold enough to post more and longer stuff in the future hehe</p><p>Inspired by all the cute DongChan content we got these past few days!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>